If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Angelotti
Summary: Basada en Amanecer antes de que todos hicieran frente a los Vulturis en la nieve. Momento ausente entre Carlisle y Esme en su casa. OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Nota de la autora: **Por favor, si comentas, sé lo menos insultante que puedas. Tiene ligero Lime.

Espero que les sea de su agrado.

* * *

.

No hay esperanzas de que mañana salgamos con vida. Y es una angustia no tener a Alice aquí con nosotros.

Todas esas personas se encuentran en un circulo alrededor del fuego, contando historias de guerra, alegres, como si mañana nada fuese a pasar. Me hubiera unido con ellos, pero mi mente está más allá de querer charlar con alguien. No puedo estar tranquilo al saber que mi familia morirá en un par de horas y que no podamos hacer nada para impedirlo ―no, hay una salvación, pero las probabilidades de que se lleven a cabo son bastante bajas. Ellos no vienen a discutir, sino a matarnos.

Yo me encuentro sentado en un tronco mirando a cada uno de los que están a unos metros de mí, pensando en que llegué a formar una familia que daría la vida para que tengan bienestar; en cada rostro puedo sentir la nostalgia, lo que hemos compartido todos estos largos años juntos. Edward y su familia en la tienda de campaña, disfrutando un abrazo acogedor con Renesmee en medio de sus padres. Rosalie tomada de la mano de Emmett, a ambos se les nota preocupación en sus rostros, sin embargo no hacen nada para que se les quite, solo se sientan entrelazando sus manos con pasión. Y Esme sola sentada junto a ellos, simplemente ella tiene la mirada muerta hacia el fuego que tiene en sus narices, no hay expresión alguna, y no puedo hacer nada en este caso, nada la consolaría más que el sabe que su familia no va a sufrir ningún daño.

_Maldición._

Sería una gran mentira decirle a mi esposa que mañana saldremos de esto sin ningún rasguño. Incluso, ella no es tonta y lo supo desde que todo esto inició aquel día en que nuestra hija dijo que los Vulturi vendrían por nosotros. Ahora me siento insensible, dejarla sola sería algo que no me podría perdonar; y lo estoy haciendo ahora, todos los que la rodean están abrazando a sus parejas, y ella no, ella está con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

Mi mirada aun no se quita de Esme, no puedo evitar sentir una gran puñalada en el pecho cuando la veo de esta forma, tan...vulnerable. No hay nada más que me pueda dar dolor que ver a mi esposa sin ningún rastro de emociones en ella. Es como si una fuerza bruta se llevara el alma de Esme y solo dejara su cuerpo, sin funciones.

Entonces ella por primera vez desde que se sentó al lado de Rose y Emmett, sus ojos ámbar se posan sobre los míos, tal y como lo esperaba, con tristeza derramando sobre ellos; también me da una sonrisa, y sé que es forzada. Yo no quiero una forzada, quiero la verdadera que siempre me hace aliviar mis preocupaciones, y esta vez no funciona. Eso era todo, no pude resistir seguir mirándola con el dolor que reflejaba en sus ojos. Me levanté del tronco y me encaminé de regreso a la casa, lejos de ese lugar donde la mayoría compartía quizá su último momento juntos, pero yo no podía estar allí.

No podía.

No podía verlos, sabiendo que sería nuestro último encuentro todos juntos. No podía decirles a todos ellos lo agradecidos que estamos por dar la vida por una niña inocente. No podía decirle adiós a cada uno de ellos, no a mi familia, no a Esme. Sería el momento más triste de mis tres siglos de existencia.

Entro en la casa y me voy directo a la habitación que comparto con mi esposa, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me dejo caer sobre la cama, mi cabeza reposando en las almohadas. No hay nada en que mi mente pueda procesar algo, me he quedado en blanco. Solo puedo imaginar los peligros que todos tendremos el día de mañana, pero como le había dicho a mi hijo, cada quién tiene sus motivos por quien pelear. En mi caso es por mi familia.

Estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que no oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, no me molesté en girarme para ver quien era, el aroma más embriagador que he olido contestó mi pregunta. Resonaron sus pisadas tranquilas por el suelo hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama, recostándose hasta llegar a mi lado, su rostro a diez centímetros del mío y, aún sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

No quiero abrazarla no quiero besarla, porque sabría que sería la última vez, entonces en el momento en que nos separamos no podría soportarlo. Tantos años la he anhelado y saber que sería la última muestra de afecto que le iba a dar a mi esposa sería como una patada en la cara.

Pero mi muerto corazón ganó esta vez, ignorando lo que mi cabeza apenas procesaba, la abracé con fuerza por encima de sus hombros la atraje más a mí, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi torso. No hablamos por varios momentos, no hay palabras que podamos decir el uno al otro, esto tiene más que eso. Entonces ella empieza a sollozar despacio en mi oído y yo paso la mano de arriba a abajo por su espalda, esto era lo que quería evitar, no quería que hubiera lágrimas entre nosotros. Tengo ganas de hacerlo también, quiero desahogarme de todo lo que he sentido desde que la vi con tanto miedo, pero sin duda no puedo, un buen esposo permanecería para ayudarla, darle el apoyo que quiera y necesite. Esme se acurruca más cerca y apenas sus palabras son audibles.

―_Por favor..._

Susurra, pero un triste gemido se escapa de sus labios. Trato de entender a que se referirá. _  
_

―_Por favor..., te necesito. _―murmura un poco más audible, con el mismo tono. Hace el primer movimiento dejando mostrar su rostro, pero aun sujeta a mi agarre.

―Estoy aquí, cariño. ―digo, acariciando su frente y apartando mechones caídos en su cara. Ella cambia de lugar donde antes sus brazos estaban en mi torso, los mueve ahora abrazando mi cuello, empujándome hacia adelante para encontrarme con sus labios, vacilo un momento ―mis brazos aun siguen pegados a su cuerpo―, el beso ha cobrado mucha pasión. Esme entromete su lengua, pidiéndome permiso para entrar, y le acepto. Ahora es una batalla de quien requiere su territorio, y termino perdiendo, me consola tener el sabor de ella en mí. Y me doy cuenta cuál es la clase de _necesidad _a la que se refería. De nuevo, mi conciencia interrumpe el momento con mi esposa, me dice que esto va mal, solo nos lastimaremos más. Ella mueve su mano que antes estaba en mi cuello hacia los botones de mi camisa, _esto va para más..._

―_Esme..._―musito, apartándome un poco de su agarre, pero ella no me escucha― Mi vida, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero lastimarme más...―pero ella interrumpe agarrando mis cabellos en su puño y jadeando un poco.

―_Por favor. Solo..., quiero sentirte una vez más, Carlisle. _―susurra en mi boca con voz firme, lo cual me sorprende un poco. Mi esposa no espera respuesta y desabotona los primeros botones de mi camisa, sin parar de besarme el cuello, lo cual me tengo que morder el labio para no soltar un gemido. Colaboro quitándole la blusa con sin prisa por en sima de su cabeza, dejando mostrar su corsé azul cielo y, dándome tentaciones. Beso su piel desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta sus labios mientras ella desabrocha mi cinturón y lo tira al piso.

_Esto_...esto no puede llevarse a cabo.

―Esme. ―digo pero ya no en susurro, ahora lo digo firme contra el hueco de su cuello.

―¿Mmm?

―Detente. Por favor.

Ella vacila un momento, pero luego se suelta de mis brazos otra vez con esa expresión que me dice qué algo la atormenta. Quiero arreglarlo, quitarle esa maldita expresión que se apodera de mi dulce y tierna esposa. Pero esta no es de alguna de esas maneras.

Ella baja la mirada a sus manos cuando las tomo con las mías, no me mira aun.

―Mírame, amor. ―suplico, por que ella debe de estar avergonzada de que su intento de hacer el amor no haya resultado. Vagamente ella me mira, inyectando sus ojos ámbar en los míos. ― No es que no deseé hacerlo. Es solo que no sabemos si el mañana vendrá y tener que unirme a ti por última vez sería tan...deprimente. ―Aprieto más mis manos con las de ella, y no dice nada aún, esperando a que continúe― _Mi Esme_...―musito, quité una de mis manos de las suyas y la pasé con cariño por su mejilla, ella cierra los ojos con mi toque y alza la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa. ― Sabes que eres todo para mí.

Y ahí nos quedamos, abrazados en nuestra cama matrimonial hablando toda la noche de cuanto nos amábamos, besándonos con más intimidad, hasta que la luz del nuevo día entraba en las ventanas. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de eso, volteé a ver a mi esposa y no volví a saber nada de ese miedo en sus ojos. Admito que si hoy iba a morir, pasé mi última noche con la persona que me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo hace 80 años atrás.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Ustedes ya saben cómo termina todo ;)**

**Es pequeño, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**Se aceptan tomatazos, flores, etc.****  
**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
